


Epiphany

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Epiphany

Sam woke quickly, same as every morning.

There was no Asia playing on the radio, no demigod to track down, nothing left to try and no more chances, not this time. He’d fought and he’d fought. He’d offered his life; he’d offered the lives of _others_ , of _innocents_. And still, nothing worked.

Dean was dead, for real. Forever. For Sam.

Deep inside, from somewhere unbidden, rose Dean’s final words of advice.

 _And remember what I taught you_.

Sam choked back a bitter laugh. Self sacrifice was a lesson that was proving useless.

He’d failed miserably, and Dean wasn’t coming back.


End file.
